evanescencefandomcom-20200213-history
Take Cover (song)
"Take Cover" is a leftover song from the ill-fated, initial sessions for the band's third album, Evanescence, in 2010 with producer Steve Lillywhite that made its debut live on October 28, 2016. Background In the light of the release of The Ultimate Collection boxset in 2016, the band decided to play a new song for the fans in the 2016 U.S. Fall Tour. We are playing a new song live right now. We got together for rehearsals and we really focused this tour on the fans and the history of the band. Kind of in light of this whole box set theme, we wanted to do everything that the fans want and not just what we felt like doing. It has been so fulfilling and so fun. When we got together the guys were really strongly supportive of it, we had a song in the bank. And we were like, ‘You know what the fans would really love is a new song. That’s all they ever ask for.’ So we knocked the dust off an old song called Take Cover that we had in the bank for a while and we loved it. It’s one of our favourite moments every night on the tour. I think they like it a lot. I posted the lyrics on Facebook and now I get at least five people in the front row mouthing along, which is extra fun.Lach, Stef (November 16, 2016). "Evanescence inspired by reaction to new song Take Cover". LOUDER Before performing the song each night, Amy said that it's "dedicated to everyone who tried to tear this band apart from the inside out." Lillywhite confirmed on his Twitter that the song belonged to his sessions with the band that took place in a New York studio from February 22, 2010 to April that same year.Lillywhite, Steve (October 31, 2016). "it was !!!". Twitter However, they were scrapped by the label because "they thought it didn't sound like Evanescence."Celebrity Interview Steve Lillywhite (2013) Amy also confirmed it in a BUILD Series interview in 2017Amy Lee Discusses Her New Single, "Speak To Me". (March 20, 2017): We made “Take Cover” before the last album. So as probably for the people in this room must to know that when we made Ev3, before we put it out, we were working on a project that was like another version of it that didn’t work out and then we went back and wrote a bunch of more songs and included some of those. But we mostly made a new record that was full-on rock. It was this other style thing. So in “Take Cover” you can probably hear that the style is a little bit different, it’s a little bit more attitude. I don’t know how to define it exactly, but it comes from that batch of songs, same as “Made of Stone” and “Swimming Home.” We have a little pile of songs that’s like, ‘This is gonna be awesome someday when we find the right home’ and “Take Cover” was on the top of the pile. Lyrics Video Take Cover (Live at Paramount Huntington 2016)-0 References Category:Songs Category:Outtakes